If Only For A Moment
by Sixth Night
Summary: Elizabeth and Jason find comfort in one another, and perhaps a little more. [Discontinued. I plan to start a whole new Liason. This one is too messy to fix.]
1. A Moment in Time

The faint sound of the water brushing against the docks kept the brunette entertained as she watched the moonlight dance over the rippling liquid. Her mind was lost in the words that had left her lips moments ago when she told him that her husband was upset because it wasn't him who had saved her from a madman, but another man. Since those words, both had gone silent and motionless. Neither quite knew what to think about the statement, or what followed from his lips moments later.

"I would have never forgiven myself if I hadn't saved you." The words slipped solemnly from him, as if it pained him to say each syllable.

Suddenly, iced blue eyes settled down on the woman beside him. He studied her for a moment in the silent reverie, realizing why some had often referred to her as a doll. Elizabeth had the skin of an angel, pale and soft like fine porcelain. Her facial structure was feminine and delicate and her hair was perfectly shaded as it fell around her features. She really resembled a gorgeous doll, and for a moment he felt mesmerized as he watched the silver threads of moonlight illuminate her beautiful green eyes when she returned his gaze.

She felt the admiration searing into her as he observed her, and unwelcome warmth flooded over her cheeks for a moment. Comfort reached her shortly, when she felt his fingers intertwine with her own. Her fleeting gaze left him and floated down to their hands mingled against her left thigh. The deep inhalation of sweet oxygen led her chest to rise and fall shakily while she fought the warmth of salted tears gathering in the corners of her eyes. She sniffed lightly, finding the courage to speak.

"You're sort of the hero around here… Jason." She felt silly for saying that sooner than it even left her lips. She was surprised to find all intelligent words had been beyond reach as she sat dumbfounded by the situation.

The sentiment earned a slight chuckle from Jason, though its presence was diminished when he noticed a flash of crystal liquid streaming down the side of her cheek. His free hand expeditiously moved, his thumb tracing the line of moisture gently drying the trail. His fingers shortly fell to rest at his side, satisfied to have dried her tears.

"Please, don't cry." He pleaded with her softly.

Elizabeth hadn't much of a response to his request. She had become lost in thought when his fingers had brushed her cheek, the sweet touch igniting swirling combinations of present and past. Feelings that had been thought buried beneath memory resurfaced in the silence, causing guilt to follow. She looked up to Jason with curiosity and sorrow, her eyes slowly resting upon his lips. She felt the long dormant desire unfurl within her heart, longing to kiss him even if the moment lasted precious seconds.

'_What am I thinking, Lucky. I can't understand where all of this is coming from. We started fighting and things happened, I turned to Jason. I really always have, whenever something is wrong. He confides in me as well… what is this supposed to mean? Why is this all coming back, the feelings and the desire? I'm married, he's engaged. This isn't right… so why does it feel as if it is?'_

"I left Sam." His words broke through her musing, though she thought she heard the sound of relief in his voice.

"Why?" Her shaky voice came delayed.

"I can't keep her safe anymore. I just can't." His words changed her thoughts, so she was the only one connected to someone else. He didn't sound as she thought he would when speaking of leaving Sam. She had expected heartache, but she heard relief and peace. She thought for a moment, absorbing the situation in its entirety.

'_But I saved you. Why have I seen you in my dreams, lately? You rely on me, but I assume this is because you trust me. Is there something else?' _

His thoughts were momentary as they resumed their silent existence. She was still staring at him, it seemed she was unable to let her gaze stray elsewhere. His eyes were on her as well, insecurity dancing within the blue depths. He hadn't gone without noticing the strange feeling that arose from touching her. It seemed utterly wrong, since she was otherwise involved and he had only recently become detached, but the feelings didn't listen to reason. They kept their unrelenting grasp on the pair as they sat on the docks of Port Charles.

Jason became engulfed in a battle within his thoughts, part of him thought it better to run back to the safety of the penthouse. Though another part of him wanted to wrap himself in Elizabeth and relive memories past. His eyes diverted, landing on a rope tying a boat to the dock, pretending to be interested in the way the rope was braided. Elizabeth caught his distraction.

"Jase?" Her voice was but a whisper.

His interest in the rope died and slowly he brought himself to look at her, his expression urging her to go on with what she had to say.

"Please… stay with me?" She questioned lightly, but her eyes begged. He nodded in acceptance, not wanting to be alone, or to leave her alone in the emotional state she seemed to have fallen into. He didn't blame her for the melodramatic expressionism, her financial existence was in ruin and life was difficult, and now her husband was accusing her of things that she'd never be capable of.

As that thought graced his mind, he realized perhaps she was only incapable of the physical side. He wanted to believe she felt whatever had bubbled up around them. Though it was wrong, he just wanted the comfort if only for a moment. She brought that sort of peace wherever she went. Her good nature and kindness were opposite his recently lost love. She wasn't without her skeletons, but she always seemed able to forgive. Sam lacked that ability, her feelings harbored for months about Alexis and for a time after Sonny. She was slow to forgive.

His preoccupation with the ideas he entertained faded when he felt her shiver beside him. "You're freezing."

Elizabeth allowed a faint laugh as she nodded, agreeing that she had found herself rather cold in the present. Without thought, his fingers left her own and his arms encircled her, pulling her against him in an embrace meant to keep her warm. She froze staunchly as he placed his cheek against the crown of her head, but when his hand stroked comfortingly at the small of her back, she melted against him.

"I wish I could stay here forever." The words came aloud, but she had expected them to be only in her mind. A small gasp sounded when her breath hitched in her throat. She writhed in his arms, wishing to disappear as she was sure he'd be taken aback by her words. He was merely trying to be a good friend and here she was passively coming onto him.

"Elizabeth… it's okay." His arms tightened around her to stop her fidgeting, as if to tell her that he understood. He did understand. The sudden return of his feelings for her was confusing, but he recognized their presence. He knew in that moment he was not alone in the confusion. They would have to figure out what all of it meant, eventually. Perhaps, together… maybe apart. For now, they didn't need to do anything. He wanted to hold her there for the remainder of the night, not worrying about the rest of the world.

"Jason… I—" She began to speak against his chest, but was interrupted when his fingers fell beneath her chin, raising her head so that he could meet her eyes. He appeared to be thinking exactly what she was. "I think I—" Again her sentence was interrupted, this time by the soft touch of his lips brushing her own. The contact elicited a soft resemblance of his name whispered against his lips, her mind was telling her to leave but her heart argued to stay.

The battle, unbeknownst to her companion, was shattered quickly when the brush of soft lips grew into a full kiss. His hand was now wrapped against her elegant neck, fingers ending beneath her ear. Green eyes went wide as the kiss deepened, but she found herself unable to deny him. Her body was brought closer without permission from her mind, and the hand opposite his own copied his touch leaving her hand around the expanse of his neck.

The passionate kiss lasted what seemed lifetimes in the moment, the two adrift in time and powerless to bring reality back. Finally, Elizabeth broke the kiss and breathed an uneasy breath. Her head tucked beneath his chin for a moment, her forehead barely touching his neck as she thought about what had just transpired. She hadn't expected it in the least, but now that it had happened, she wished for it again. For a moment she pondered the idea of the situation being a dream. She thought she might have dozed off on the docks, while her subconscious ran amuck. Even still, she would have to address why she would have Jason in her dreams.

Suddenly, she came upon the realization that this was no dream. He kissed her softly on the forehead and for a moment she thought he'd whispered that he still had feelings for her. Though her mind worried what would happen, she felt completely at peace in his embrace. Lucky was a thought long in the corners of her mind, she wondered why the spark she felt with Jason put anything she'd felt kissing Lucky to shame. Had she been in love with Jason all along? When he left with Courtney, the hurt was there, but perhaps she hadn't given the feelings enough thought.

Neither of them wanted to think about the more serious consequences of the actions they were taking. Both needed comfort and for now, that comfort came in one another.

"Come with me?" He whispered. She knew he was referring to his penthouse. Perhaps had she not been lost in his touch and the feelings she once thought dead, she would have turned him down. For an inexplicable reason, she felt that it would be best to accompany him back to the penthouse. She knew Lucky wouldn't come home, and she didn't want to sleep alone. Cam was taken care of, so she agreed.

"Let's go."

The words sent Jason from the bench, his hand offered out to help her up. She took his hand and rose from the bench, refusing to let that hand go as they walked toward his penthouse. The travel seemed short, conversation kept them entertained. Most of the talk centered on why they'd let their relationship crumble, realizing perhaps that it might have been a mistake. Both acknowledged in their minds that the feeling could be temporary and brought on by whatever they were experiencing, but left the idea alone. Such things could be considered tomorrow, for now all they had was tonight.

Jason held the door open once they arrived from the elevator, and Elizabeth slipped past him and into his familiar home. She'd been there many times, but never with such anticipation and strangeness. She glanced around the furnishings and décor before turning her attention to him; he was now within the threshold of the door, the barrier closed behind him. With that barrier fell the walls around their feelings and inhibitions.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the places, characters or names in this fiction.

Notes: I wanted to do this piece after I watched the actual scene that took place with Jason and Elizabeth. They've always been one of my favorite couples, so when they had a moment, I couldn't help but play on it. It's mostly to do with what they think and feel. I left the story where it ended because it is a potential one-shot. If there are a lot of reviews and it has good reception, I might continue it into a multi-chapter fiction, but in case that isn't what happens, I felt it best to end there. So if you like the beginning story, please review! Perhaps I will feel intrigued to carry on :)


	2. France?

Elizabeth had come to his penthouse without expectation. She had a vague idea of the reason they were within this safe haven, but all of that became distant thought as he brought her into his arms. She moved up to the tips of toes, reaching and wrapping her arms around his neck. The solemn air hung over the living room like storm clouds, neither brave enough to speak for the time being. Words could not have broken the silence, nor would they have offered any insight to the circumstances. She simply melted against his arms, the constant pain of threatening tears forming a knot in her throat. A singular tear fell against his shoulder near the spot her chin rested, and he felt the warm moisture seep through the cotton of his shirt. With quick movement, he lifted her lithe form from the floor, carrying her gently with on his way to the couch. He came to rest near the corner, sinking into the cushion with her directly in his lap. Her embrace tightened against his shoulders as a light sob raked through her spine, and he felt the walls fall down.

His hands worked to stroke her back, comforting her while allowing her the chance to get out the discomfort of the tears that needed to fall. He felt his own tears welling within crystalline eyes, and he sniffed them back as though they had no meaning. He felt adrift in time as he tried to console her, while avoiding his feelings with careful steps. If he broke down, they would become puddles on the living room floor with no resemblance of strength. The world stopped for just a moment, and she took a shaky breath while his fingers moved to wipe the fallen tears. He sought her gaze, assuring her with eye contact that he would take care of her, at the very least for this evening. As her tears came to an end, she brought trembling fingers through curled lengths of brunette hair, a clear attempt to regain her composure.

"I'm sorry, Jase. I just sort of lost it…" She trailed off, pearled tips nibbling at her bottom lip.

"Elizabeth, it's okay. You needed to get that out." He offered her the skeleton of a smile.

"Thanks. What about you?" She questioned, concerned for his well being.

"I'll be fine. If you stay with me…" He paused, studying her eyes, "I'll be fine." He repeated the words as though doing so would convince her to stay.

Though his heart ached in a slight manner, he put that to the corner of his mind. He was done thinking about anything remotely serious for the evening. That could wait for another day, perhaps one less rattled with emotion. For now, he was focused on cheering her up. He wanted to have at least one more moment of dignity. He moved her carefully from his lap, setting her on the opposite side of the couch as he rose from the cushions. She watched with interest as he strode into the nook where the pool table stood, searching the bookcase for an object of some sort. There, he plucked a small rendition of a globe from the shelf and made his way back to the couch. He held the small item in the palm of his hand, offering it to her. She brought the globe into her hands, studying the continents with curiosity.

"Pick a place." He urged.

"What?" She looked up from the globe, curious as to why he asked her to do so.

"Just pick somewhere, anywhere." He pointed at the globe, signifying her to follow.

She twirled the globe, eyeing each continent with careful consideration. Her interest was caught when she reached the European continents. She began nibbling nervously on her lip as she mulled over the prospects. She really wasn't sure what he was getting at, but she didn't want to pick just any place. Her eyes lit up when she eyed a certain location she had always dreamt of seeing and with the tip of her finger, she singled out a portion of the globe. He peeked over the tips of her fingers, realizing her choice had been a location in France and near a place he vaguely knew of. He quickly stole the globe back from her, making his way over to the shelves once again. A world atlas came to rest on the pool table, and he compared it with the globe. After a moment of study, she watched him pull a cellular phone from his pocket. The phone was flicked open and he pressed a number in, holding the phone to his ear.

"Hey. Get the jet ready, I'll be going to Beaujolais for a week or two." He told the person on the line. "Yeah, actually, just find a nice room." He paused again, apparently listening quite intently. "Sure. Thanks." And the phone was returned to his pocket.

"Jason!" Her eyes were wide, and she was about to protest his sudden vacation plans, when he interrupted her.

"It will clear your mind, Elizabeth. I don't really want to go alone." He wasn't going to beg, but he gave her a good explanation.

"What will I tell—" She began, but was interrupted again.

"Does it matter?" He was before her, giving her a look that simply said 'You can't resist.' His behaviour was a little far from the Jason she was used to, but he was the kind to take off on a moments notice. Perhaps that was a good way of dealing with things? Again, had she been less wrapped up in emotion, she might have thought better of the idea. Since she wanted nothing more than to spend uninterrupted time with him all of a sudden, she decided to do just that.

"I don't have any clothes." She remembered.

"I'll take care of it. You don't need to worry about any of the details, just leave that to me." He gave her the best smile he could muster.

"Okay. When do we leave?" She asked, trying to hide the excitement swelling in her.

"Now." He grabbed her hand, helping her up from the couch. "Just wait here for a minute." He disappeared upstairs, and she heard something unzip and several drawers come open. Not five minutes later, he came down the stairs with a small suitcase where she guessed he packed sufficient clothing for himself. He grabbed a coat and small box from the closet, tucking the box into his suitcase a second later. "Ready?" He opened the door and looked toward her.

"As I'll ever be." She nodded, and joined him at the door. He brought her through the opening with his free arm, closing the door after he cleared it. He motioned to one of the guards outside the door and the guard summoned the elevator for them. Once the elevator arrived, they found themselves in the company of the guard, who rode down to the bottom floor with them.

Once outside, he showed them to a small town car, where he put Jason's bag into the trunk and opened the rear door for the couple. Since taking over the business, Jason was still getting accustomed to having the full extent of services at his beck and call. Not that Sonny had deprived him in any way, but usually he preferred to do things on his lonesome. Then he realized he was somewhat acting as Sonny had so many times, but he shrugged the idea from his mind. Despite the discomfort, he climbed into the back seat after Elizabeth and watched the guard slip into the driver's side door.

"Airport, right?" The guard asked.

"Yeah." Jason answered simply.

The guard started the car, and they began the short trip to the airport where the jet awaited their arrival. The emotions in the backseat were riding on high between both Jason and Elizabeth. Jason wasn't entirely sure where this sudden idea had come from, nor was he entirely sure it was the best of ideas, but he was fed up with thinking everything through until there wasn't anything left.

Elizabeth glanced up at Jason, wondering nearly the same things. She wasn't usually such the impulsive traveler, but something in his eyes when he asked her to pick a place on that little globe just had her weak. He brought his closed hand over hers, his eyes asking her to open her hand. She obliged, and waited as he placed that very same globe in the palm of her hand. She clutched her fingers around the round item, coming to cherish it as she did.

"Thanks again, Jason. I'm going to owe you for the rest of my life." She laughed faintly at the revelation. He merely shook his head.

"I should thank you for coming along." He watched as she tucked the globe away in the pocket of her coat and brought her eyes back to his. For the first time all evening, she displayed that familiar, radiant smile on plush lips. He couldn't help but lose himself when she smiled; she always had such an enticing smile. His hand cupped her cheek and he brought her face close to his, his lips brushing hers for the second time that evening.

This time, she turned the soft contact into a sweet kiss that lasted a short time, before her head rested against his chest. He was beginning to thank God that he had run into her on the docks, she was successfully stealing his attention from anything else that happened to be going on in the world.

After a short time, the car came to a halt near the airport and the guard opened the door for the two. Jason stepped out, and helped Elizabeth out behind him. Once the guard had taken his suitcase to the private jet, he glanced back at her one last time before boarding the small flight of stairs leading into the passenger area of the small plane. Without a second thought, she boarded the jet behind him. She left her thoughts and worries on the ground as the jet moved forward down the runway. She didn't know where the journey would lead, she only knew that now there would be no turning back. They were in this to see exactly where it would go. Such a mystery baffled her mind as they began into the night sky, but she was sure she'd learn what she needed to know in a matter of days.

* * *

A bit short, but that is the second chapter to this little fiction. I just really adore these two, and though their interactions are becoming more frequent, I really wish they would begin a new storyline together. Jase is sort of following some impulses with the sudden trip, but he's done that whole "get away" thing a time or two. I couldn't help it, it seems like a grand adventure! Elizabeth is also following this impulsive idea, and for those who might have questions about Lucky and Cameron, that will be addressed in the future. Cam is with Lucky, though :D Though, when they get home… there will be a lot to deal with!

So, what do you think of the second installment? Shall I continue?


End file.
